


Variety Bookshelf

by AlexVaz01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexVaz01/pseuds/AlexVaz01
Summary: All of this are One-shots, most of them are Lapidot, but there are going to be some that aren't... I hope you can enjoy them





	1. Future (Lapidot)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Lapidot anniversary week: Day 5, First Kiss

Feeling this powerful should be illegal, thought Lapis, the feel of intertwined fingers gave her a strange force, in a strange setting, she wasn’t much of a party goer, but the same could be said about her little companion, this, though, was a particular occasion, so they were there, fingers intertwined, middle of dance floor, slow music, last day of school.

Before putting her on the waist of the little girl, she remembered the cute reaction she had the moment she saw her, Peridot’s face red, eyes immediately dancing between all of Lapis’s features, her hair pulled up, not the wild mane she usually rocked, a tight blue dress, same color as her eyes, the long legs, slim arms, her face like an angel illuminated by the lights outside, Lapis would be on cloud nine with Peridot’s reaction, if it wasn’t for the nervous feeling she had on her gut, the same one she ever had in front of the blonde, but this time exacerbated by her looks, untamable blonde hair going everywhere, contacts for the night, a black tuxedo with a particular red bowtie, and make up under her eyes, brown eyes that Lapis swore had their own gravity, pulling only her as close as Peridot as she could; Flushed up, Lapis looked at her particular goddess before saying hello and walking away, before being captured in her orbit.

Peridot pulled Lapis closer, afraid, Lapis was leaving town, focusing on swimming was a hard decision, bittersweet memories of that activity pulled Peridot’s heart in both directions, Lapis was, in fact, the swimming instructor that taught Peridot to swim, their relationship hard at first, but softer every time they saw each other, until that happened, and they became inseparable, now the water was taking Lapis away, and she just wanted to feel her real one last time, so she pulled her even closer.

No words were needed for them, minds working in unison as they danced at least for 15 minutes, full of slow songs, little touches, smiles, smirks, eyes crossing, after that, fingers intertwined, they walked away, they needed nothing more but to feel each other, hand in hand, they kept walking to the tree, their tree, silence swallowing them whole, like time itself wanted to keep this moment forever, frozen in itself and space.

Peridot broke the little spell as she whispered, “Lapis” the moment they saw the tree, Lapis just turned her body to her, stopping the blonde, and look at her with a questioning, albeit shy, look, “Do you remember that day?” she continued as Lapis couldn’t hold a little smile, How could she forget that day? A mentally destroyed Lapis crying her heart out hidden under the tree, a little shy Peridot panicking without knowing what to do, sitting at her side, waiting for her, as she always did since that day onwards, Lapis leaning slowly into her body, crying into her shirt, little arms tugging her, running fingers on her back and sweets nothings on her ear, calming Lapis moment by moment, “I could never forget it…” last sounds taken by the wind, as Peridot embraced Lapis, trying to convey all those feelings she kept secret since that day, all the things she felt, and feel, for those embracing blue eyes, those long eyelashes, the freckles on her skin, the way she moved, the way she talked, the way she blushed, the way her eyes shone only for her, the way she was her Lapis Lazuli, the bluenette kept her close, kissing the top of her forehead, trying to explain all the things she felt, and feel, for those brown eyes with her own gravity, pulling Lapis always closer, the way she fidgeted with her fingers when nervous, the way she looked with curiosity at every new thing, the way Peridot carried herself, the way she put her arms around her waist, like at this moment, all the things that Lapis needed to fall head over heels for the little blonde, all the things that made that little treasure at her side Peridot.

After the long embrace they continued walking, fingers still intertwined after all of this, just five more minutes until arriving to Lapis’s home, Peridot dread the moment she needed to part ways with her bluenette, as they arrived to the doorstep, Peridot took for once the initiative, and, blinking back tears, she walked two steps upstairs, putting her face at the same level as Lapis’s, she didnt expected to see those beautiful eyes crying and breaking Peridot’s heart, “Lapis, What’s wrong?” as slow hiccups took the body of the taller girl her voice roze up, “Don’t go, please… Stay with me” Peridot brought their foreheads together, hugging Lapis by the shoulders, “Lapis… my Lapis… I won’t go anywhere, I want to be here” for a second, hopefully, Lapis looked at her eyes, two shining stars in the middle of nowhere, “Come with me Peridot… You can study there… We could live togethe-” Speech forcibly stopped by the other’s lips over hers, rocky, volcanic, everything worth waiting for, everything she ever wanted.

Funny thing how two lips together could change the future, and the home, for both of them.


	2. Second Chances (Lapidot).

Peridot didn’t knew why Lapis asked her to come to this place, an old playground, hidden in the middle of the city, weirdly, it was close to where she was born, Peridot walked between the games in the park, remembering the times she came when she was only 8 years old, among the rusty games, the place of her entire childhood, she started to smile subconsciously, seeing herself like a ghost, playing here or there, running, jumping, happy, so long ago, so far away, Peridot sat in a bench, looking at how the paradise of her early days was dying.

8 years old Peridot was quite lonely, the other kids left her almost alone, didn’t bothered her, or mocked her, but they didn’t played with her either, the little blonde, with her glasses and her pale skin, with brown eyes and a predilection for green clothes, went to the playground everyday, trying to talk to someone or make a friend, and if that failed, she usually sat in the highest place she could, trying to enjoy the only thing left, enjoy watching how the people around her had the time of their lives, but that didn’t made Peridot sad, she know it wasn’t her fault, maybe the other kids didn’t found anything interesting in her, maybe she needed to change a bit, so she kept on watching, trying to figure out what she needed to do, even though her parents told her she was perfect the way she was, and that she shouldn’t change for anyone’s sake, she wouldn’t stop trying to be friends with someone there.

One fateful day, middle of the afternoon and Peridot, as always, sitting in top of a steel dome structure, mentally focused on everyone running under her, oblivious to the entire world, until she felt a hand over her shoulder, she turned around, a brunette looking at her, her hair short, a big smile on her face, blue eyes filled with hopes and energy, Peridot didn’t remembered the words, but she did remember talking with her, sitting on top, until everything was dark and her father came to pick her up.

Day after day, the mysterious girl appeared at her side at one point, talking with her, running and playing, a friend, her friend, her first friend, Peridot remembered that girl and how she made the blonde happy, but she also gave her the harsh lesson that all good things must come to an end, one day she just dissapeared, gone like the wind, a reflex, a ghost, something that wasn’t there and never was, Peridot missed her friend, but it didn’t mattered anymore, she went back to her throne, on top of the metal, watching over the other kids, wondering why they weren’t like her friend.

Caught in a trance Peridot didn’t saw Lapis approaching, her memories of this place too strong, leaving her trapped, in a good way, but she saw her at a distance and she swore her face became at least three times more hot, Peridot couldn’t deny it anymore, she was falling and falling for her classmate, for her long blue hair, for her attitude, and the way she was, for the way they seemed to fall together since the moment they met, for her obviously attractive figure, so, seeing her silhouette on the horizon, sun at her back, hoodie over her head, hands on the pockets, walking towards Peridot, made the blonde blush the deepest red her face could express.

Meeting Lapis was a breath of fresh air, arriving late to her first class of college, the only chair available was at her side, quickly as the time went, just one hour, the bluenette started to draw little figures, little things at the border of her notebook, with little signs, all of them saying “Hey!”, the moment Peridot placed her eyes over them, Lapis smirked, starting to draw her blonde companion a little bigger under them, in just one hour they developed a little bond, exchanging notes after the drawings; Quickly through the months becoming friends, even though they only had one common class, usually trying to spend as much time as they could together, it wasn’t like they didn’t had other friends, Lapis had Pearl and Steven, and Peridot usually went out with Garnet and Amethyst, but their personalities didn’t clicked as much, and, at least the blonde, felt more free being around Lapis that she felt even being alone.

Quickly as the time passed they started to trust and lean on each other more and more, any problem, any kind of difficulty, study, almost everything they ended up doing it together, and that made Peridot fall and fall into her, into the heart inside Lapis, into the girl who was there every moment she needed it, leaving behind her own life to help her, as she knew she would do for Lapis, but there was something amiss in between everything, every time they touched hands on accident, or shared a little hug, the look on Lapis’s eyes tended to go a little sad, a little down, a secret inside, something Peridot never managed to discover, and even though she asked, and oh boy she did, Lapis played out like nothing really happened, because that how she was with everyone, but that placed a shard, hurting on Peridot’s heart, because that was the Lapis who talked with Steven or Pearl, but it wasn’t the Lapis who draw her on first sight, and made her smile every time they crossed paths.

When Lapis got close Peridot noticed something weird, she was wearing a scarf, more specifically, she was wearing Peridot’s scarf, the same one she has been looking for the last two days, the blonde was surprised, not because she had it, she often forgot the most basic stuff, and probably she even lent her the garment, but the fact that Lapis, who hated scarves, or anything that covered her neck, was using one was really strange.

“Why are you wearing that Lapis?”.

“Do you remember this place Peridot?”.

A breath caught in the throat of Peridot at the curious question of her friend, How could she know about her early years in here?, she had told her about her first friend, and all those stories, but never where the exact place was, about to answer, Lapis cut her off.

“I really hate you…” With that she took out her hoodie, revealing her hair cut, short, about a hand long, and a pleading look in those blue eyes that were watching the ground, Peridot was frozen, mind making the connections she should have made months ago, “I’m sorry I left”.

Her friend, her first friend was Lapis, the unmistakable short hair, paired with those blue eyes, that seemingly catched all the light around them and shone like they were a supernova, Peridot was a stone in place, unable to talk or change her expression of utter disbelief.

“I always wanted you to remember me” Lapis continued slowly, without moving of the place she was standing, “I always waited for you to finally connect the dots and figure it out” her eyes turning a little more blurry with water, and her cheeks a little more red, “You are amazingly smart Peridot, but you couldn’t recognize me?… You know how much did that hurt me?, but I stayed… waiting for the moment you did”.

Peridot only thought was to clean the tears that were starting to run down Lapis’s cheek, gently she broke the spell that had caught her and with her hand started to brush off the water, feeling the rush of red that was painted on the face of the taller girl.

“I stayed because you mean a lot to me, you meant a lot to me back then, back here, and seeing you again… and being around you again… that was everything I ever wanted” Sobs starting to take the body of the bluenette, but she persevered through, allowing Peridot to keep freeing her face of wetness, “I mean… It allowed me to fall head over heels for you once again…”

At those words the blush became unsustainable, crimson red filled Lapis’s face as the fingers stopped moving.

“I don’t know what’s going on in that beautiful head of you, but… I-I-I can’t hide this anymore, Peridot…” Lapis gave a step back, looking at the shocked eyes of her frie… crush, “I understand if you are angry, or if you don’t like me, I’ll wait for you if you still want to be my friend”

The only thing in Peridot’s mind was to regain control of her useless body, the stream of feelings was chaining her to the ground, she looked as Lapis turning her around after giving her the best love confession she could ever hope for, and saw her starting to walk away, probably with tears on her eyes, Peridot would force her body to go through hell, even back and forth a dozen times, if that allowed her to move, and she did, she ran to Lapis with all the strength she had, jumping to the girl, pushing her to the ground, hugging her tightly in the air.

“DON’T GO!” Peridot allowed Lapis to turn around in her embrace, even though they were on the cold, hard ground, brown found blue and stayed there as her mouth said the words that were there months ago, “I like you silly, I do a lot, and I’m so sorry I didn’t recognized you… but… AGH… I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU, I love the way you smile, and the way you talk to me, I love your eyes and…”.

Peridot couldn’t say more because her lips were sealed by Lapis’s, a first kiss, with her first friend, with her actual crush, in the middle of the ground of their old dying playground, the stuff that feeds fanfiction writers.

The moment she needed to gasp for air Lapis smiled, backing off and breathing faster, as fast as the girl on top of her, Lapis’s hand had found their own way, into the blonde mane, and the other into the waist of the girl, and they stayed there, on the old park, laying roots on the ground, world turning around them, caught in the magical moment.

“I’m sorry” Peridot voice came shaky after her ragged breath.

“Don’t say that anymore” Lapis moved her head to look her at those beautiful eyes, “I love that you are so oblivious you can’t even remember me” a little smile accompanied those words, “But… don’t do that anymore… please?” a little pout melted Peridot’s insides, the only answer she found was to smash her lips again with the girl under her.

“Never again” her voice said after the long kiss.

And they never let the other go again.


	3. Love Me So (Lapidot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis’s Diary of her adventure with a tiny blonde bassist.
> 
> If you want, search for the song "Oh Oh I Love Her So - Ramones" That's kinda the inspiration for this fic

**February 12, 2016  
**

Walking was hard, Eating was hard, everything was hard, but something changed everything, well, I should say, someone… It was deep dark outside as I stepped into a little hidden bar, close to home but I’ve never seen it, maybe it was new, but the alluring music called me on, I stepped through the door just as a band was finishing, their bodies moving behind a door and the lights turning off, three little frames taking the stage in the little light they had, preparing the next show, a chair at the side of the bar, a rum finding it’s way to my hands after a minute, I tried to keep my mind out of her, I really did, but every step in my mind kept walking me towards her, toward the feeling she stopped having for me, to our fights, to the breakup, to being kicked out of our place, to the lonely apartment I found, to the cold sheets that welcomed me every night, but that train stopped at the moment the first chords sounded, loud enough to break my concentration, filled with energy, a siren’s voice, making me turn around “I met her at the Burger King we fell in love by the soda machine // So we took the car downtown the kids were hanging out all around” Three girls, playing like nothing else mattered, a blonde, tall and muscular guitarist, a tiny, purple haired chick hammering the drums, and a blonde goddess on front, bass on hand, mouth on the microphone, and she did the unimaginable, she took everything I felt at that moment and threw it to the trash, she made me focus only in her, in her body as it tenses, as her neck goes until it can’t do more, on her moves, a little unpredictable but feeling the music she played masterfully, “Then we went down to Coney Island on the coaster and around again // And no one’s gonna ever tear us apart cause she’s my sweetheart // All right, oh yeah” Her eyes closed, focused on the music and taking me to her orbit, as the star she is, the brighter of them, “Oh oh I love her so” Trance until the music subsided, sweat over her body and a little scream from her as the audience exploded in front, basking in all her glory, her eyes, green, falling on me and making me look at my glass, only a question on my mind that I knew the answer already, Oh Oh… I think I love her so.

**February 20, 2016**

It’s 4 AM, life’s… better, I think, I found a work, as a waitress on a small coffee close to here, the pay is nice, not much, but it lets me sleep better at night, speaking (writing?) of that, I haven’t thought a lot about her, just because all nights, since a fucking week ago, I can’t get certain little blonde bassist out of my head, she appears on my dreams, she appears when I’m awake, she teases me, her angelic voice, her body moving with the music at her own pace, her hands on the bass, her… everything, she took over everything and I think it’s time to look for her… What was their name?, I can’t even remember that and I want to find them!?, Oh Lapis what are you doing with your life!?.

**February 21, 2016**

Still no sign of them.

**February 22, 2016**

Still no sign of them.

**February 23, 2016**

I dreamt about her, I think I miss her?… I want to see her one more time.

**March 30, 2016**

Holy fuck, life’s a rollercoaster, I found them!, they are called “Homeworld Renegades” they play in small pubs and bars across the city, leaving information in their facebook page to where they would be, I… I feel bad because I’ve been kinda stalking them? Stalking her?, I’ve follow her as much as time allows me, every time I see her, the dreams get stronger, bigger, more… heated too, It just started with a kiss and… Last night I dreamt of her pushing me against the wall and… Focus Lapis! FOCUS!, Anyway, I don’t even know her name, but now I can follow her more, in other news, It’s almost a month, work is going fine and… I haven’t even thought about her, this is new… and good.

**April 13, 2016**

I heard her name, one of them called her with it, Peridot… it rolls nicely of any lips, and it’s strangely familiar, I know it’s a gem, it’s August gemstone I think?, but… she’s indeed a precious gem, one that must be protected and loved to all costs… fuck Lapis, just stop, you seem like a teenager with a crush for the first time!?… but… but… I think I’m falling deep for a girl that may never notice me… WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?.

This is better than to be miserable at all times with myself, no?.

**April 30, 2016**

HOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCKHOLYFUCK.

**May 1, 2016**

I think she noticed me, I think she noticed me, I think she noticed me, I think she noticed me, I think she noticed me, I think she noticed me, I think she noticed me, I think she noticed me, I think she noticed me, I think she noticed me, I think she noticed me, She… winked at me?, She was singing and she look at my eyes, and… she winked?, She knows who I am?.

**May 4, 2016**

I think that’s been the most vivid dream I’ve had, It’s currently like 5 AM and I’m hot and bothered thinking about a random bassist I met by fate, I want to talk with her, I want to stop being the stalker that jumps and follows her place to place, I know it’s creepy that I’m currently having WET DREAMS about her, but she got me out of that horrific place and… and I fell in love with an unknown person, or is this just a crush? It feels a lot like love though, I don’t even know,  I want to talk with her, but what if we are not compatible?, What if she hates me?, What if… so many What ifs and I can’t do anything in her presence, she gets me in this trance that I can’t move, I can’t be myself, SHE MESSES WITH MY HEAD, I promise you diary, I’ll try to talk with her, I promise I’ll do it…

**May 29, 2016**

She has the messiest most beautiful writing of the entire world, her P bends a little and looks like a perfect flag in the middle of a white camp, I’m so afraid to press the numbers and send something, I won’t be as perfect as this, It can’t be so perfect as she is… We were in the same bar as the first time, the show was ending, everything went to black and they came back… their Encore, and her voice filling the air with thanks, telling us that the last song was about to come, as always her siren voice telling us a little story about what’s about to be played, but this time… she talked about a blue haired girl coming for their shows, and that this song was for her, and that she left her phone with the bartender, a little scrap of paper, and that I could ask for it if I wanted it… and then… I squealed and screamed and the music started, and it was the same at the first time I saw her and oh, oh god, oh god I think I love her so and I can’t press send.

**July 18, 2016**

Peri laughed a lot when she readed this, she still can’t believe I had wet dreams with her, she found it and didn’t told me she was reading it… I love that dork so much, She turned out much more cute and sweet than what I imagined, a little old school, asking my hand to my mom just to go in a date with me (She told me it was a joke… I was so embarrassed), but… She makes me so happy, She’s everything I wanted and even more, oh god she’s so perfect… I think I’m in love, and I think she loves me so.


	4. Possibilities (Rupphire)

Sapphire was usually the calm one, Sapphire was usually the one who thought things through, she was the cold head in their relationship, but looking at the water falling outside the temple, the ice under her feet started to grow, it was just a normal mission, Rose and Pearl going somewhere in the vast Earth, or wherever you may call this planet, but this time she couldn’t go, Garnet couldn’t go, Sapphire couldn’t go, but Ruby could, so she stayed, Rose didn’t gave them the reason why, but they were sure to follow the orders of her leader, Sapphire stayed behind, rain pouring down from the sky, falling and falling and falling, helping and helping as the ice kept growing, the blue gem stayed on the same place, eye firmly closed, blind to the truth, blind to the reality in front, blind to the ice encapsulating her slowly, blinded by the fate.

Time kept passing, more and more, water starting to fill the little holes outside on the beach as Sapphire kept being quiet and frozen at the front of the Warp Pad, mind going everywhere, it was the first time since that fateful day that they were forced to be afar, to separate, to stop being a fusion, it was so long ago and it felt… weird, everything was too big, her body was too weak, having only one eye was too weird, but her mind was working in overdrive anyway, since she met Ruby, since they became Garnet for the first time, that multicolored fusion, the mix of both of them, the result of the unexpected actions of a… Lowly gem, as she hated to call her other half, years and years had passed and they never had to separate, until today, until Rose asked them to do it, until Sapphire kept being in here, mind working and working, so many futures, so many possibilities, so much… despair.

Sapphire’s eye was closed as she kept digging in one possibility, something gone wrong, tons of Jasper rounding down their companions, Rose and Pearl valiantly fighting, escaping, Ruby puffed and confined to a cell in her Diamond’s ship, another possibility, a squad of Nephrite ships raining from above, hell over the land, lasers falling, explosion, danger, the pale gem dancing between the fires, a big shield protecting the big pink gem, and Ruby, her Ruby, trying to run as fast as possible, trying to dodge like Pearl, trying to hide like Rose, but a damned, just one lazer finding it’s way to her hand, a little crack appearing, or a future where a squad of Bismuths poof and break the little red gem between their hands, little traces of minerals falling from the sides as Sapphire cries and breaks, as the ice becomes thicker, stronger, as she get trapped deeper and deeper, at the front of the Warp Pad.

So many futures, going one by one, so many ways to die, so many ways in with Ruby, her Ruby was poofed, was unable to come back, many, so many, where her perfect form, her crimson red gem, her perfect little blood jewel was crushed beneath some threat, was broken and never able to come back again, it didn’t even mattered how Rose could heal wounds or cracks, nothing was important, just the fact that she lost her other half, just the fact that she was all alone again in the world, in the universe, the fact that nothing could bring her back, the fact that the ice was bigger and bigger, almost a glacier taking the whole temple.

Until a bright light shone through, a worried Rose coming first, and behind just a Pearl, their Pearl, the swordfighter, the one who had no master, the knight of the rebellion, and a Ruby, her Ruby, her flawless other half that left everything behind just to save her, because she couldn’t fathom the possibility of another gem shattering, a face of surprise on them as the ice started to melt slowly.

“I knew this would happen” Rose said the moment Sapphire was free of her prison, taking her hand and Ruby’s with her other, “I supposed that you may feel lost in the possibility of a universe where she died, and afraid… you must understand that futures that you see are only that, a possibility, one in a thousand possibles, one in the infinite, you must do everything you can to find the one where this doesn’t happens, ok?, keep that as a lesson, as this lesson, Sap… Garnet”.

The moment Rose let her hands touch, another bright light took the spot, but this time, the fusion wasn’t multicolored like the first time, hair black and another skin, another reflection of their evolution, a star in a side of their form, a new Garnet, knowing a little more of their powers by a voice that didn’t even had them, and a smile came to her… to their faces, both knowing that everything was right in the world, and that they were stronger together.


	5. Deep Blue Ocean (Lapidot)

Trapped underneath the ocean, Peridot was in absolute despair, water flooding everything around her, a cold dark prison taking her deeper and deeper, but she tried to endure, and she tried and she tried, Homeworld invasion was strong, maybe the Crystal Gems weren’t enough to hold it whole, but she never gave up, and when a Jasper pushed her with enough strength to make her fall in the water, she tried and struggled, but it wasn’t enough, she tried once and again, but she knew it was futile, soon she would get to a black, dark and inhospitable place, and the pressure of the sea would break her form and gem, Peridot closed her eyes and a smile appeared in her lips, knowing in her heart she was happy to be shattered like this, entrapped by the essence of the gem that stole her heart, Peridot didn’t wanted to see her leave, but she understood her fears, she understood why she couldn’t be trapped in another war, even if she tried to convince her, Peridot saw with tears in her eyes how the blue gem left her side, and she searched for her barnmate, she did, everywhere she could, she put Camp Pining Hearts at the highest of volumes, trying to reach her with their voices, she flew in her lid, trying to convey the closest of spaces and she even asked Greg for help, if he could take her in the van, but to no avail, the green gem closed her eyes and waited.

Suddenly, a rush of air bathed her body, and a small gasp escaped her mouth as she opened it again, air reaching her lungs, air she didn’t needed to live but had became something she breathed anyway, her middle hugged by two slender arms, and as the water fell from her visor, she noticed the color blue, and a whisper reaching her ears.

“Are you okay, Peridot?!, Aren’t you hurt!”.  
  
The voice she most wanted, filling her with the utmost happiness.

“I’m sorry I left, I’m… I’m so, I’m so sorry” Voice breaking with a hiccup, a small and muffled sob, as she felt a face deep in her hair, whispering her regrets.

“I understand Lap…”.

“No you don’t… But I can’t see you shattered… Not yet… Not never… or… Not until I do…” Peridot felt her body being turned around, and a soft kiss left in her wet lips, “Not until I do this”.

When Peridot’s arms found themselves in the back of Lapis’s neck, and a bright white light overtook the fight in the beach, when the small green gem found herself losing her form and becoming one with her fleeting companion, she knew she fell for the deep blue ocean, and that Lapis felt the same.


	6. Of Blankets and The Colour Blue (Random/No Fandom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a joke for a friend of mine, but I really like it and I really want to share it here.

Night was cold outside as Fo found the way to her home, a pitch black corridor welcomed her to a freezing house, steps echoing on the walls, filling her ears with the creepy sound of an empty house, the fact that she knew no one was waiting for her, at least in there, as she pushed the door opened she found her own bed, a dark room welcoming her body as she crossed the umbral, her slender but little fingers touching a button and a dim light shining from the screen, nothing compared to the yellow one that overcame everything at the touch of her hand, system booting up as the physical needs of her body took her in a forced trip in the house, coming back with a little bowl with some ice-cream and chocolate syrup on top, a welcoming image of a cute drawing welcoming her back, the cursor moving and opening a browser, Tumblr flicking on, a ton of new things in the dashboard as a little number appears in the top of the screen, a barrage of messages from one very insistent greek good, and a manga fan, submitting cute little drawings that are the truth in her heart but she would deny all life long, a smile in her face as the reblog button is pushed over and over again, a string of Steven Universe fanart lining in her blog as she smiles between messages, teasing ones, playful ones, laughs shared with his friends, gifs of Tony Chopper, or The Office, jumping from chat to chat, cheeks getting red as she laugh at the teasing, Pokemon references, over the head remarks, and the occasional PUN-ishment over her, or the others when she decided that the cute remarks reached the limits, and the little girl, typing fast and trying not to typo, screams through mayus a loud “SHUT UP”.

Clock hitting late times, the real world calling her back, knowing that she was forced to wake up early to go to a class, her fingers typing goodbye, wishing the shiny Pokemon luck with Ice-Cream and fun drawing, tucking the old greek god into bed, petting his hair and telling a story, until he falls asleep under her touch, slowly giving him a last unenthusiastic pat before leaving for his fridge, finding pizza made with so much tender love, and also care, with a little paper on the side, “For Fo, with much love and care, Eros, PD: I know you will be cuddling something tonight.” A smile in her face as she cames back to reality, she would like to take a nap, like she did in the afternoon before she was forced to leave the place, a hand gripping a blue blanket, sprayed over the end of the bed, her arms drawing it to her back, encapsulating her, giving her security, making her feel better, her body starting to rest in bed, a pillow prepared by someone earlier that day, but she turned around more than once, not being able to close her eyes, knowing that something was wrong, her arm finding frenetically for the comfort, until a stuffed brown thing enters her reach, her arms going out of the cocoon she created, grabbing the big teddy bear with both hands, hugging it to her chest, little arms stealing all the air in his inexistent lungs, a feeling of calm and rest, born of the hug that the bear gave back, blanket in her shoulders and a safe place engulfing her, Fo closed her eyes thinking about her friends, and before sleep, that cute little blanket lover, teddy bear hugging girl, smiled, because even after the war, she knew she was happy with how the things were turning out to be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, Smile when you read this? HAHAHAHA <3


	7. Cute Little Cats don't have Nightmares (NSFW) (Lapidot)

Rain was clicking against the ceiling; Lapis was hearing the rhythmic pattern as her hand idly played in her companion’s hair, insomnia was a bitch and she couldn’t hate it more, but she was also grateful, because thanks to that she could see and feel her tiny blonde breath at her side, skinny freckled face pressed against her chest, as the pillow she most wanted, blonde untamable hair falling over her neck, arms tightly pressed in her hips and stomach, and her even breath caressing Lapis’s skin. Water falling faster and faster as Lapis let the natural symphony get her into a trance, a lethargy, as time passed around her.

Suddenly, a change woke her up, fist forming around her body, a slight trembling, faster and faster breathing, eyes tightly pressed together that got Lapis out of her state; Her hands instantly going to her shoulders, moving her a little, trying to wake her up, Peridot’s voice a whisper, becoming a ghost scream just before opening her eyes, sitting in bed at Lapis’s side, as the blue haired girl, still thrown in bed, start to massage her back, “Peridot, are you okay?” Even if she kept her position, in her voice it felt the worriedness, hands moving slowly as she goes out of the trance, arms wrapping around the littler blonde, mouth against her ear, whispering little words of praise as Lapis waited for her to talk.

“I hate nightmares, you know…” A sad tired voice coming from her, “I… dreamt about you, you going away… flying away from me, I-I-I… I don’t want that”.

“You know I’ll stay here as long as is possible for me, you know, right?... Wanna know why?” The bluenette let her face fall over the other’s shoulder, lips leaving a kiss over the cold shirt she was wearing, pretty large for her body, “Because I’m in love with you Peridot”.

A smile, little snicker, as her face heats a little, safety and security filling her body just at those words, making the unsure nerd feel better with her companion; Eyes slowly getting used to the lack of light, the covers drawn into the end of the bed, as she promptly sat up, she notices that her girlfriend legs were naked, cheeks going even more red as she tries not to stutter, “L-L-Lapis?... A-A-Are you wearing something down there?”.

A husky voice in her ear as the blonde feels a tongue roaming the lobe, “You saw something you like and you forget your nightmare?”.

“Trust me, this is so much better than a bad dream” her body turning around and a forceful kiss in the lips of the taller girl, slowly melting into each other, lips, mouths moving at unison, like a well trained dance, clashing and leaving spaces, dominating and surrendering, until air burned in both pairs of lungs and two panting breaths were predominant over the clacking of the rain, “I have an… Idea… It would help get my m-m-mind out of this...”.

“What it is Peridot?” A whisper in her ear, a soundless response, merely a smirk in Lapis’s lips as she can only say an, “Are you sure?” Nodding in response is everything that she needed to give her a kiss on the lips, not hungry or needy, they had time and a plan, just to convey the fact of how much she loved the other.

Shyly Peridot let her girlfriend go away as she mentally prepared for what she asked, enjoying the way those naked hips swinged at the air, cheeks red and hot, even more by the minute, enjoying the frame and body of her athletic significant other, asking herself why was she chosen; Lapis was strong, Lapis had really nice and muscular pair of legs, a toned stomach and muscles that she died for, a pair of breast that wasn’t too big, neither too small, enough to make her drool every time she thought about them, a cute neck, softly builded, and a face engraved on all her dreams, a tanned skin, a smile to die for, a pair of blue eyes she swears some kingdom fought wars for in medieval times, her hand-dyed blue hair, matching those beautiful eyes; Peridot was in awe, as always, as she walked back from their closet, box in hand and smirk on those beautiful full lips, and she swore than in those 2 minutes she had fallen even deeper for the love of her life.

“You can talk tonight, ok?” Were the first words of Lapis as she closed on Peri’s face, ears on hand, crowning her as the pillow princess, as the cutest cat in the room, “This is for you and I want to do anything you wish”.

A soft mewl was all that she answer with, taking her cheeks and smashing their lips together, Lapis reciprocated the kiss with as much strength, hands quiet on her hair for a moment, until they started to roam down, touching the back of her ear, earning a soft moan from an open mouth, the side of the neck, a finger running all the length of her sides, until arriving at the hem of the long shirt, pulling it slowly; As they grew apart little by little, half lidded eyes, but even so the green in Peridot finding blue in her love, finding so many conflicting emotions she already knew after so many nights, the wish to keep going, to eat her slowly but surely to the last bite, the will to dominate, but also give as much as she could, Lapis wanting to pleasure her because she was unable to help in any other way, a deep worry because those nightmares where slowly starting to be more frequent, but even deeper, and almost in first view, the immense love she felt for her girl, for her princess and cute kitten, for the love of her life, Peri let her arms reach the sky as she drown in Lapis.

Shirt gone, only a little garment staying in her body as Lapis enjoyed the view for some seconds, hands falling over her shoulders as she knew what she wanted to do, taking those arms and forcing them to her back, keeping them there with just one word, “Stay” Mouth starting to roam down her skin, capturing neck, shoulder, tender flesh for her to bite, not harshly, because she didn’t wanted to mark the other, this time was all about pleasure, and how could Lapis make Peri forget all the bad things happening all at once; Her unstable work, the family troubles that she had, the recurring nightmares, her fears, her anxiety, she wanted to take it all away, doing what Peridot wanted, but as lovingly as possible, leaving trails of wet saliva and not bruises, drowning her in loving kisses and not hickeys, driving her insane with the slowest pace, the most passionate she could think of.

The tender touch of teeths and the fact that even if she wasn’t bound but her arms were glued by her own will to her back, sent a shiver down her spine, the wish of her to pull her closer, to touch her body, to feel her heart beating with hers at once, was subdued under the waves of pleasure the tender touch bringed to her; Peridot didn’t mind when Lapis was rough and uncaring in a scene, in fact, she liked it a lot, she enjoyed when she could disconnect her mind and act as a mere pet to her lover, knowing full well that after everything stopping, they would be tighter together, in one infinite hug that would last until she wanted, being able to cuddle, to ask for anything and everything, knowing full well Lapis loved her back still; But this time the caring way she moved around her body, without acceleration, touching every sensible part of her body, the arteries of her neck, the collarbone and shoulders, her fingers on the sides, nails running canals over her skin as the tongue flicked and lashed against one hard nipple, her mouth sucking carefully, without pressure enough to make it painful, but yet so much to make her want more, mouth opening in soft moans, wanting to mewl and be the cat her ears showed, but something felt to real about this touch and her mood was gradually turning back into this slower pace.

The moment Lapis got to her core, moving her panties a little to the side, she didn’t even teased her girlfriend, getting straight into the task at hand, licking slowly but with drive and a sense of need and a clear objective, her lips flicking and touching her clit, giving some care to it, but also starting to make patterns, starting to penetrate her slit but going out, touching and giving her a little whimper, a little shiver on her spine, but then retreating and watching her; Lapis wanted to make her insane, and she wanted her to finish just for her, in the most loving way possible, she took just one finger, and started to massage her way across the folds of her lover, as her lips moved to the little ball of nerves, not teeths gracing it as other times, no harsh sucks and pulls, a tongue caressing it slowly, giving pleasure in waves, flicking lightly against it, in coordination with the curl of one finger inside, getting deeper and to every part she knew Peridot would enjoy the most, touching a rough spot just as she made contact with the clit, enough pleasure to break the girl and with a sharp scream of her name, feel walls closing in her finger, wetness overtaking all other savor in her mouth, and Peridot panting for air once again. 

As her breath grew stable, her first words were, “As much as I love when you are like this… I want you rough… please?” Her hands taking the collar at the box in her side and putting it in her own neck, the blonde leaving the other end of the leash on Lapis’s hand, “Meow…” she lingered on the last sound as she fell a harsh pull on her neck, forcing her to go face first into the covers.

“As you wish, you little cat” Two fingers going inside of her quickly, with an insane pace, filling her already sensible core, making her come after just a few thrusts, “Did I allowed you to finish?, Seems like my little cat wants some punishment after all” A hand taking Peridot’s hair and pulling her from the bed, her back arching enough to leave a knee between her legs, to leave her neck open and her breasts falling, two fingers finding her way to closed lips, roughly going into her mouth, wet and with her own savor, Peridot focused on cleaning them even before the words of her mistress, “I want you to taste yourself as I enjoy torturing your body, and if you dare to finish and dirty me, oh girl, you’ll be on big trouble” Not a tongue now, but the full weight of a face pressing against the back of her neck, a bite, strongly, a suck and a kiss asking for forgiveness as the first of hickeys was administered to the canvas that is Peridot’s pale and freckled skin.

So many feelings starting to make her undone, wet fingers for her to explore completely, to dive her tongue over and over in them, to go from bottom to top or the other way around, to explore their juncture and the tender flesh they have, to enjoy the little movements she could produce with careful bites, the feeling of a tangled hand in her hair, of fingers tugging her back, of the sharp angle of her back and the kisses and bruises left by a mouth there, all over her sensitive spine, and most of all, the feeling of a well placed knee against her cunt; Peridot couldn’t finish because she didn’t wanted Lapis to get angry, or not she would be jerking her hips wildly against the skin and bone her girlfriend provided, she let her body be used by her significant other, enjoying every second of it, mind going blank on pleasure, but her muscles tensing every time she was close to the finish line, holding it all together.

Fingers leaving her mouth with a loud pop and soon something going inside of Peridot, a thick vibrator starting to dig deep inside of the body of the blonde, trying to convert each moan into a cat like sound, each pleasure chant into a display worthy of a little kitten, hoping for Lapis to let her finish soon, to let her end this torture, this pleasure, this… everything, a whisper left in your ear as she continues to push it inside, “If you behave like a good cat and moan like one, I think I could let you finish, if not… I’m going to stop it in the most unsatisfying way possible and I’m not going to touch you again, and you know that if you do… It won’t feel as good as this no?... now…” The entire toy going outside, for a second the time stopping, just before the thrust, the first one, “Make sounds for me, my beautiful cat” A symphony of mewls escaping her mouth, begging for permission as the thrusts begin to be harder and faster, losing precision but gaining strength, “Finish now, my precious” That was all she needed to be undone by the movement, finishing harder, liquid jumping and hitting the knee still there, toy replaced by fingers, just as she loved it, Peridot’s body almost falling in the mattress, holding tightly to the arm that was hugging her under her breasts, milking all her climax slowly.

After a while, Lapis let Peridot fall completely into the bed, and she moved to be just in front of her, “Are you better?” She whispered, taking the ears and throwing them away, “Do you want something?”.

“Nuuuuh… I want to sleep… and I want you… I want to touch you but I’m too tireeeeeeeeeed… I’m sorr-” A finger over her lips stopped the words for going outside.

“I’m yours, just as you are mine… We have the better part of forever to do this again, now rest my little princess… I’ll hold you as always, and I will keep the nightmares away, I love you so much”.

Minutes after, the two dorks in love were snoring quietly as the sun started to peek out their window.


End file.
